Sin nombre
by ShionUzu
Summary: Hola "Desconocido" Te preguntaras quien soy?, porque te estoy hablando precisamente a ti...oh bueno! decidí meterme aquí para invitarte a este pequeño parque que es cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, quiero que te sientes, disfrutes de este delicioso clima de otoño en tu piel mientras yo...bueno te cuento una pequeña historia... Aceptas?


Noche…

Que haces cuando lo has perdido todo?

Quiero decir, Cuando no tienes mas aquello que tanto amas?

Lloras?, Gritas?, Maldices a dios por tu pesar?

Supongo que no entiendes de lo que te hablo…verdad…

Simplemente quiero desahogarme con alguien y tu quien eres un desconocido para mi eres perfecto…

Te utilizo y tú me utilizas, no es un trato justo?

Probablemente no, pero en verdad quiero que me escuches…que aunque nunca nos hallamos conocido ,ni topado en alguna vida seas tu, quien sepa esta historia…

La historia de mi solitario yo…

Siempre eh creído que el vivir es hermoso pero cruel , las amistades no son para siempre, tus padres no siempre te demuestran amor como se dice, ellos pueden llegar a odiar ,sabes? El amor no es para siempre…

Jajaja, Vamos, vamos sé que me escucho como un completo pesimista, pero dime…acaso tu nunca lo has pensado?

La vida no es color rosa, si pensabas así déjame informarte que no es verdad, la vida se tiñe de múltiples colores, por ejemplo.

Cuando eres "Feliz" lo relacionas con colores vivos y llamativos como el amarillo.

Muy por el contrario al ser "Infeliz" que se relaciona con colores sombríos y lúgubres como el gris.

Oh también está el rojo que relacionas a la pasión, sexo, intimidades, muchísimas cosas relacionadas con el contacto de un cuerpo a otro.

Todo es color, incluso tu vida se resumen a finas gamas de acuarelas, si te diese a elegir un color…cual sería?

Oh, Jajaja no tienes que tomártelo tan enserio sabes, es solo una pequeña pregunta capciosa para que entiendas mi punto.

La vida es así, nunca sabes que color elegir, ni cuál es el mas preciso ya que todo es como dije "una gama de acuarelas" es divertido no?, ser partícipe de esta pequeña prueba de psicología…

Que tal te sientes?

Me odias?

Me alabas?

…

No es algo que en realidad tenga que ver con mi vida, pero en mi caso yo siempre eh vivido tras las sombras, recluido de todo el mundo, la luz se pierde en una finita blancura, el negro de la oscuridad siempre ah estado presente, jamás eh conocido un color, jamás eh podido sentir alguno, lo máximo que eh podido apreciar es el blanco y gris junto al negro…

Dime, que se siente, tener todos esos colores siguiéndote, marcándote cada paso que das se tiñe tras tuyo de un color…un arcoíris de tonalidades variadas.

Que piensas?

Jajaja , ya se, ya se quieres que llegue al punto, tanto te eh chocado?

Bueno, te resumiré mi punto "quiero dejar de vivir" .

…

Oh,oh espera!que cara estás haciendo? Jajaja no me crees, bueno soy un desconocido no sabes nada de mi vida, y salirte con esto es algo ortodoxo supongo…

Bueno hoy hace un buen clima, el aire del entrante otoño ,tan frio por la noche es sumamente delicioso, las estrellas brillando en el oscuro cielo…pensé " Ah este sería un buen momento, quiero morir!" me dije, Jajajaja no te asustes porfavor, sé que me veo como un loco pero…oh espera quieres un cigarrillo?, aunque te vez como un menor de edad no debería ofrecerte uno aunque es de uva ….

Jajaja es una linda noche no crees, sabes cuándo te vi aquí sentado pensé "Ah!, esta persona me podría escuchar, se ve con cara de tener demasiada paciencia es la indicada" supuse eso y vine a ti, gracioso no?

Que color crees que merece este momento?

Oh,oh no te enojes ¡ya casi llego a mi historia…Jajaja tan impaciente te tengo como para que me veas así de enojado?

No soy bueno dialogando con otros…de hecho creo soy malísimo en ello…pero quiero contártelo…en serio, la historia de alguien a quien ame tanto…tanto…

Oh. No pienses que me quiero matar por un desamor!, es todo lo contrario …

Creo que quiero redimirme de mis pecados y tu, bueno "Dios creó al hombre a imagen y semejanza al el" así que no te veré como él, pero eres lo mas cercano.

…

Dime…alguna vez has amado?

Supongo que si Jajaja que pregunta mas estúpida, creo que la formulare diferente para ti.

…

Alguna vez has retenido alguien por la fuerza?

…

Sorprendido?...

Bueno, te diré que yo si…ah!, pero no de la forma que tú crees, podría decirse que yo fui la víctima, una víctima de un amor enfermizo…que se volvió en un victimario sigiloso…

Oh! Ahora tengo tu atención Jajaja bueno debería comenzar por aquellos días en los que estuve encerrado en una cárcel de cuatro paredes, sin ventanas, sin luz... sin vida…

Quieres que comience?

…

 _"¡Solo hace falta un mal día para sumir al hombre mas cuerdo del mundo en la locura!_

 _Así de lejos está el mundo de donde estoy yo, a solo un mal día"_

 _"The Killing Joker"_

Amor…

 **Sinceramente nunca eh pensado en ello**

No debes buscarle definición al amor,

 **No?**

Así solo humillas al corazón,

 **Que es al amor?...**

No se necesita definición,

 **Entonces?...Porque enloquecer por una simple palabra**

 _Porque solo basta una palabra…_

 **Cual?...**

 _Amarme…_

El tiempo en el que era un simple niño que podía entretenerse con simples libros bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras disfrutaba de la brisa al golpear suavemente su rostro…

Todo eso había terminado...

 **-Kuroko...-**

En qué momento perdí aquella paz?...

 **-Mírame-**

En que parte de mi historia rutinaria y patética deje de comprender lo que era libertad?

 **-Solo mírame a mi…-**

Cuando fue que mi mundo se convirtió en cuatro paredes?

 **-Vamos…-**

Cuando fue que mi mano dejo de alcanzar la deslumbrante luz?

 **-Que es aquello que tanto miras?-**

…

 **-Que es lo que tanto buscas?...-**

Dolor…

- **mírame…-**

Uno…

- **mírame…Kuroko-**

Dos…

- **QUE ME MIRES!-**

Tres…

…

 **Que es olvidar?...**

" _Perder la memoria o el recuerdo de una cosa"_

 **Que son los recuerdos?**

" _Una imagen del pasado que se tiene guardada en la memoria"_

 **Cuál es el significado de Amar?**

Estas solo?

- **No lo se…desde que vivo en este lugar no eh comprendido ni una sola cosa-**

Te duele?

 **-El dolor es amor-**

Muy cierto…

 **-Cada uno de sus golpes, significa el amor que siente por mi?-**

Exacto…

 **-Entonces…aquellos días donde el solo me daba simples caricias?-**

Son simples fantasías…

 **-Y cuando solíamos caminar sin rumbo bajo la luz del sol...que significaban?-**

…

- **No me responderás?-**

Debes entenderlo…

 **-El que?-**

Que la entrega de uno es el dolor del otro…

…

Tengo hambre…

 **-Kuroko…-**

Su voz…donde fue aquella voz vigorosa y gentil?...porque ahora es tan fría y solida?

 **-Levanta, debemos tomar un baño-** el sonido de las cadenas me hace despertar.

Un jalón me alza.

 **-Vamos** -

Un segundo jalón que hace arder mi cuello me dirige hacia una habitación más pequeña y de paredes completamente blancas.

 **-Entra-**

Una enorme bañera se alza en el lugar donde un simple lavabo y una taza de baño realzan en aquel solitario lugar…mi pesado cuerpo responde al tercer jalón que me avienta sin piedad, las pocas fuerzas que me mantiene desaparecen haciéndome caer en aquella bañera la cual caigo golpeando fuertemente mi abdomen.

 **-Cof…cof..-** el ardor de mi garganta al raspar con las ondas de mi voz…

Duele…

 **-No debes hacer eso**.-una mano sumamente cálida acaricia mi vientre en la zona donde un vistoso moratón violáceo empieza a formarse grotescamente.

En qué momento perdí?

- **Vamos**.-unos brazos levantan mi cuerpo, recostándome en la enorme bañera, mi cuerpo vibra al reconocer la sensación de frialdad de esta.

El sonido del agua correr, mientras comienza a llenar lentamente el recipiente donde estoy me relaja enormemente, la tibieza del agua golpeando mi desnudo cuerpo se me hace extremadamente antojable…

Hace cuanto que no sentía aquello en mi cuerpo?

- **Lo disfrutas**?-escuche su voz, mi rostro que hasta ese momento podría haber mostrado un poco de tranquilidad ahora sentía como los músculos de mi cuerpo y cara se tensaban…

Con el mi paz se perdía.

 **\- Mira.-** llamo mi atención al jalar nuevamente de la cadena, mis ojos observaron aquello que sostenía entre sus manos, un pequeño recipiente de color amarillo suave en el cual la imagen de una flor blanca con el título "Shampoo" en letras grande realzando bastante.

 **-Es tu favorito no?, Vainilla, vamos hazme espacio lavare tu cabello.-** vi un pequeño brillo en sus ojos en espera de mi respuesta…por un momento dude si dejarle el paso…sabía lo que pasaría…aquella esencia que esparcía en sus manos mientras seguía observándome de forma desesperada…

- **N...-** mi voz no sale, puedo ver la impaciencia en sus ojos mientras ahora sostiene fuertemente la cadena en una silenciosa amenaza…

Es mejor que obedezcas…

 **Pero no quiero eso…**

Pero, acaso tienes opción?

…

Una sensación viscosa recorre mi cuerpo, las grandes y morenas manos de esta persona recorren mi desnudo cuerpo mientras esparcen aquel líquido sobre mí, el dulzón aroma de la vainilla inunda mis fosas nasales y todo en la habitación, pequeñas nubes de vapor se elevan humedeciendo el blanco azulejo del baño, mientras un sofocante dedo que entra y sale en mi entrada me hacen retorcer del dolor.

 **-Kuroko** -el grave y deleitante tono de su voz hacen vibrar mi cuerpo.

" _Estaban estos dos tipos en un lunático asilo…"_

Diminutos rayos de luz se filtra atraves de las rendijas de aquella ventana la cual múltiples tablas de madera la cubren de forma desordenada.

" _Se observan sin emitir sonido alguno."_

Mis ojos viajan, atraves de la extensa neblina de calor hasta el contraste de nuestras pieles, Morena y Blanca…fría y cálida.

" _El primero de ellos habla y dice "_

 **-Tetsuya, Tetsuya…-** su voz me nombra, siento algo sumamente pegajoso y duro masajearse en mi vientre.

" _Eh estado pensando últimamente acerca de ti y de mi…"_

El movimiento de su respirar en su pecho chocando contra el mío, mi cabeza descansando en su hombro mientras veo finitas hebras rojizas brillando entre los escurridizos rayos de luz…al igual que nuestras pieles las tonalidades rojo oscuro y celestes de nuestros cabellos contrasta y al mismo tiempo hacen un juego de colores infinitamente bello.

" _Acerca de lo que nos pasara al final"_

- **Tsk, Gírate**!- chasqueando su lengua y siendo mas una orden que una petición, mi cuerpo es jalado dejando mi espalda chocar con su moreno pecho, un rápido movimiento y mis piernas son separadas dejando a la vista mi pene duro y dolorosamente erecto.

" _Nos vamos a matar…verdad?"_

- **Aghhh**.-Un "intento" de jadeo sale de mi voz, ronco, doloroso irreconocible a mis propios oídos, pero el dolor de sentir su mano masturbándome, apretándola fuertemente mientras intenta abrirse paso en mi pequeña entrada.

" _Quizás yo te mate…"_

Entra, un simple empujón de sus manos en mis caderas y aquella enorme extensión suya me penetra sin ninguna compasión.

 **-Ahhh…mmmnnh Tetsu…eres delicioso** -susurra en cerca de mi oído haciendo que un estremecimiento recorra mi cuerpo.

" _Quizás tu me mates"_

- **No aprietes tanto-** dice mientras veo la sonrisa en su rostro…lo disfruta…

" _No entiendo porque lo nuestro debe ser una relación fatal…"_

Mi visita se nubla lentamente, pero el aun sigue moviéndose sin piedad, mi cuerpo aun sostenido bajo sus enormes brazos…no importa la situación en la que me encuentro…solo quiero que esto termine pronto y al mismo tiempo deseo que jamás acabe.

 **Porfavor…**

" _Pero no quiero tu asesinato…"_

 **Acaba pronto…**

" _En mis manos"_

 **-Tetsu...mío…-**

" _suspiraste…me anhelaste…"_

 **No lo digas!**

" _Me despreciaste"_

 **-Tetsuya…te amo-**

" _Me dejaste…"_

…

Una profunda estocada y mi cuerpo adolorido se estremece mientras siento un liquido caliente recorrer dentro de mi…al fin se había corrido...al fin había terminado…

Sin más deje caer el peso de mi cuerpo, mis brazos, mis rodillas, mi cabeza…todo era sumamente pesado y sofocante, solo el frio del agua en mis pies lograba mantenerme despierto.

Una mirada llena de satisfacción se mostro en su rostro mientras sus labios su unieron de manera lenta con los míos, un nexo del cual tengo un sentimiento contradictorio, es confuso.

 **-Kag…a…mi-** susurre bajo su nombre.

El simplemente me observo, sus ojos de un rojizos llameantes…muy hermosos, reflejan algo…es como…culpa?

Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon completamente en un abrazo demasiado opresor, pero no dije nada…no podía…no negué nada, simplemente me mantuve quieto disfrutando aun del calor que su cuerpo emanaba, no quería admitirlo pero algunas veces sentir su piel y observar el enorme contraste entre ambas logra relajarme, me hacia recordar lo que anteriormente había amado de él…

 _ **Si sólo por un día me dejas en libertad…**_

 **-Kuroko recuerda…que yo te amo, te amo tanto-**

 _ **Si por lo menos aquello que soñé**_ _ **pudiésemos cumplirlo, sin la necesidad de sacrificarnos**_

 **-Eres mío!, solo mío! Jamás te dejare! …-**

 _ **Deseo ser libre….deseo amarte de nuevo…**_

 **-JAMAS!-**

 _ **Fue su voz lo último que escuche mientras caía en la inconsciencia**_

…

" _Veras, estaban dos tipos en un asilo…"_

 **-Perdóname…porfavor.-**

" _Y una noche decidieron que nos les gustaba vivir mas en un asilo"._

Sus manos sostienen el inerte cuerpo del chico, lo miman dándole pequeños toques y caricias en las partes de su vientre y cuello

 **-Siempre estoy haciéndote tanto daño…-**

" _Y decidieron escapar…"_

Su ropa húmeda gotea el piso, mientras en sus brazos sostiene aquel frágil y pequeño cuerpo.

" _Entonces se subieron al techo, y ahí en el estrecho espacio vieron la azoteas de la ciudad extenderse a la luz de la luna…"_

El moreno toma la toalla y la envuelve en aquel menudo cuerpo, entre sus ropas saca una llave y quita la cadena que une aquel niño con la respaldara de su cama.

" _Extenderse hacia la libertad.!"_

 **-Seguirás durmiendo hasta mañana verdad, debo dejarte descansar un poco** \- se dice a si mismo mientras besa el cuello del último, muerde, desgarra un poco la piel dejándole un hilo de sangre y un enorme morado en el.

" _Ahora el primer tipo salta hasta un extremo a otro sin problema…"_

Le recuesta en su cama, mientras comienza a secarle, desde la cabeza…hasta los pies, todo con una paciencia como quien lo hace a un niño.

" _Pero su amigo, veras su amigo…"_

Sacando una cajita blanca que se resguarda debajo de su cama, saca una serie de vendajes y botellas con antibióticos en ellas.

" _Tiene miedo de caerse…"_

Algodón manchado en rojo, gasas sucias tiradas por el piso de la habitación, vendas rotas y gastadas mientras la alfombra que fuese antes de un color amarillo suave se teñía del mismo rojo que aquellas blancas telas de las vendas.

" _Entonces el primer tipo tuvo una idea…el dijo "Oye tengo mi linterna conmigo, iluminare atraves de los espacios entre los edificios, puedes caminar junto a la luz y reunirte conmigo"_

Sus ojos viajan, a través de aquel cuerpo, lo desea, se desea a si mismo dentro, perforando, aniñando sus entrañas, haciéndole solo suyo.

" _Pero el segundo tipo mueve la cabeza"_

- **Ka...Kaga…** -un nombre susurrado en sueños por aquella dañada voz le hacen despertar…"en que momento mis manos estaban en su cuello?" se pregunta mientras aleja sus manos de aquella piel, las marcas de sus dedos incrustados en el, se levanta rápidamente.

" _Y ..y dice! ¿Acaso estás loco?"_

Retrocede unos pasos, chocando con el mueble-repisa que guarda su ropa, niega, una y otra, y otra vez, no entiende lo que le sucede!

 **-Este no soy yo** -se vuelve a decir mientras jala sus cabellos, tan fuerte que logra arrancarse algunos de esta.

" _La apagaras cuando este a medio camino"_

Abre sus manos, las ve manchadas en rojo…observa el piso…miles de pequeños hilos celestes descansan en el…observa su cama, " _No me di cuenta"_ piensa, unas grotescas manchas rojizas que cubren las sabanas se expanden mutiladas por estas, todas secas…y algunas reciente…

" _Discúlpame…Jajajajajaja"_

Vomita, todo lo que su estomago tenia, vomita tan fuerte que siente un poco de sangre bajar por ellas, no comprende cuando lo hizo! Su conciencia le engaña…no puede seguir así…

" _Jajajajajajajajaja"_

No puede seguir haciéndole daño!

" _Jejejeje…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"_

Sale de ahí, no puede ver…no puede ver que ahora lo tendrá para siempre…

" _JAJAJAJAJAJA, ESTAS A UN MAL DIA!"_

Su mente le engaña… está cambiando, no tiene noción del mismo…

" _Jajajajaja….ahhh…Solo una mal día…_ "

- **E…eres..mío…?** -gime temeroso…

" _Para perderte en la locura"_

Sale de aquella casa…tomando las llaves de su encarcelado y azotado la puerta tras suyo

…

…

Me gusta la vainilla…

Jajajaja , ahh lo siento, lo siento se que no iba la caso Jajajaja , pero en verdad me conocía muy bien esa persona…

Oh!, no me veas con esa cara llena de confusión!, te vez enojado! Jajaj bueno, bueno te dije que te contaría un pequeño fragmento, no?...

No te lo dije!?, bueno pues ya lo hice.

Ahh, se hace tarde y tu debes volver a casa, y yo bueno ,eh decidido vivir un poco mas, esa no era toda la historia, solo es un poco de aquello…Pero eh pensado que te dejare una enorme tarea en tus hombros, ya que gracias a yi eh decidido vivir un dia mas, seria bueno que mañana te dieses una vuelta por aquí para que siga platicándote esta anécdota…

Oh, no quieres mas?

Es una lastima, probablemente si no te veo mañana decidiré matarme…

Jujujuju , no soy una buena persona, eso lo podías notar desde lejos!

Dime…vendrás?

Yo estaré esperándote aquí a la misma hora, paciente hasta que pase el tiempo necesario para creer que no vendrás…

Jejejeje.

Bueno, es hora de irme, ah sido un placer conocerte "Desconocido" te diré "Hasta luego" si es que nos vemos mañana, sino "Adiós", pero algo me dice que estarás aquí así que te daré un lindo regalo…

Mi nombre.

Oh, no me digas el tuyo, me gusta el alias que te eh impuesto "Desconocido" .

Pero bueno, nos vemos mañana, descansa, sueña con muchos angelitos, que yo soñare con mi historia! Como todaaas las noches, Jajaja.

Adiós…y mi nombre es…

Kuroko Tetsuya, un gusto conocerte!

….


End file.
